warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dovewing
Dovekit is a fluffy pale gray she-kit with pale golden eyes. History In the Power of Three Series ''Sunrise :In the middle of leaf-bare, Dovekit and her sister, Ivykit, are born to Whitewing and Birchfall. :At the end of the book, Dovekit and Ivykit make their first venture of the nursery with all of the warriors watching. Jayfeather, who is watching them, realizes that one of the two kits may be the third in the prophecy ''"There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws", because Hollyleaf disappeared.Revealed in Sunrise, page 318 : In the Omen of the Stars The Fourth Apprentice Dovekit becomes a apprentice along with her sister in the Fourth Apprentice, then later on, she begans to be able to read others mind. For example, she reads Mistyfoot's mind when Brambleclaw leads a patrol to send Rainstorm back to RiverClan camp. Then she catches prey very easily because she reads their mind, so she knows what they are going to do before they even do it, she also figures out why the streams in ThunderClan territory are drying up, beavers. Erin Hunter Chat :In a chat with Erin Hunter, it was revealed that Dovekit is the fourth apprentice and that Ivykit isn't too happy about it. : Family Members Mother: :WhitewingRevealed in Sunrise: Living (As of Sunrise) Father: :BirchfallRevealed in Sunrise: Living (As of Sunrise) Sister: :IvypawRevealed in Sunrise: Living (As of Sunrise) Uncles: :SpiderlegRevealed in Firestar's Quest: Living (As of Sunrise) :FoxleapRevealed in The Sight: Living (As of Sunrise) :ShrewpawRevealed in Firestar's Quest: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunts: :HollykitRevealed in Midnight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :LarchkitRevealed in Midnight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :IcecloudRevealed in The Sight: Living (As of Sunrise) Grandmothers: :FerncloudRevealed in Midnight: Living (As of Sunrise) :BrightheartRevealed in Firestar's Quest: Living (As of Sunrise) Grandfathers: :DustpeltRevealed in Midnight: Living (As of Sunrise) :CloudtailRevealed in Firestar's Quest: Living (As of Sunrise) Great-Uncles: :BrackenfurRevealed in Fire and Ice: Living (As of Sunrise) :ThornclawRevealed in Rising Storm: Living (As of Sunrise) :AshfurRevealed in Fire and Ice: Deceased, Residence Unknown Great-Aunt: :CinderpeltRevealed in Fire and Ice: Deceased, Reborn Again as Cinderheart Great-Grandmothers: :PrincessRevealed in Fire and Ice: Living (Confirmed alive by Erin Hunter) :BrindlefaceRevealed in Fire and Ice: Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member :FrostfurRevealed in Forest of Secrets: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cousins: :ToadstepRevealed in Dark River: Living (As of Sunrise) :RosepetalRevealed in Dark River: Living (As of Sunrise) Great, Great Uncle: :FirestarRevealed in Into the Wild: Living (As of Sunrise) Unnamed Relations: :LeafpoolRevealed in Firestar's Quest: Living (As of Sunrise) :SquirrelflightRevealed in Firestar's Quest: Living (As of Sunrise) :JayfeatherRevealed in The Sight: Living (As of Sunrise) :HollyleafRevealed in The Sight: Status Unknown :LionblazeRevealed in [[The Sight: Living (As of Sunrise) :HoneyfernRevealed in Sunset: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :CinderheartRevealed in Sunset: Living (As of Sunrise) :PoppyfrostRevealed in Sunset: Living (As of Sunrise) :MolepawRevealed in Sunset: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Tree Quince-------------------------------Unknown Tom---Unknown She-cat | | ------------------ ----------------------- | | | | | Socks Scourge Ruby Unknown Tom---Princess Firestar---Sandstorm | | --- -------------- | | | Brightheart---Cloudtail Brambleclaw---Squirrelflight Leafpool---Crowfeather | | --- ----------------------- | | | | Whitewing---Birchfall Lionblaze Hollyleaf Jayfeather | ---------- | | Dovekit Ivykit References and Citations http://browseinside.harpercollinschildrens.com/index.aspx?isbn13=9780061555091 Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Kit Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters